


The Wall Have Ears [Podfic]

by Raxhel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Length: 0-10 minutes, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raxhel/pseuds/Raxhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls have ears… and mouths. Merlin starts learning things, some of which he really wishes he could unlearn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall Have Ears [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Walls Have Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6425) by DefineWisdom. 



> Recorded as Christmas gift to [Paraka](http://paraka.livejournal.com). Who then turned around and made me a lovely graphic and wrote the html code so I could easily post it.  
> Many thanks to DefineWisdom for writing such an wonderful story to read for my very first podfic.

**Title:** [The Walls Have Ears](http://definewisdom.livejournal.com/19685.html) by [DefineWisdom](http://definewisdom.livejournal.com)  
 **Readers:** [Raxhel](http://raxhel.livejournal.com)  
 **Fandom:** Merlin  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Length:** 8:21  
 **Links:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/M-The%20Walls%20Have%20Ears%20by%20Definewisdom-raxhel.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/M-The%20Walls%20Have%20Ears%20by%20Definewisdom-raxhel.m4b)  
Please right click and "Save As".

 **Summary:** The walls have ears… and mouths. Merlin starts learning things, some of which he really wishes he could unlearn.


End file.
